


Deceit's Plants

by otaku_at_the_corner



Series: My Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm at Wattpad too, don't look at me, hi, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_at_the_corner/pseuds/otaku_at_the_corner
Summary: Deceit invites the other sides to his room; however, this is the catch: they have no idea what Deceit has planned in store for them.





	Deceit's Plants

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second time posting a oneshot. Enjoy~!
> 
> "Deceit invites the other sides to his room; however, this is the catch: they have no idea what Deceit has planned in store for them."

“Remind me why we have agreed to meeting at Deceit’s room? I could be back at my own room in my own personal space, enjoying myself but instead I end up here with the two of you nincompoops,” Logan muttered, his face as expressionless as ever. Patton just gave a soft giggle and Virgil just rolled his eyes at that comment. They are currently walking towards Deceit’s room, all nervous and anxious for whatever is going to happen (not that Logan would want to admit it. Virgil could see his hands tensing up every now and then by the way he fiddles with the pen he always seemed to carry around). Patton was holding onto Virgil and Logan stayed behind the two; that is, until Patton dragged him and clinged onto his arm as well. Virgil didn’t really mind nor care much about Deceit’s invite to his room. It’s not like he wasn’t invited on multiple other occasions in the past; however, it’s just that… Deceit’s room is a little bit more on the unexpected side of things.

 

“Because he is a part of our famILY and if he wants us to go to his room and have a small sleepover or something, then I’m sure that he wouldn’t do anything! Besides, if he did try to do anything, he’ll know what’s coming.” The way Patton spoke like that unsettled Logan. It was like he didn’t mean his death threat at all but at the same time Logan knew better than to underestimate it either. He could distinctly remember a point in time where Patton used such colorful language against someone who insulted Virgil’s appearance and aesthetic. Of course, he apologized profusely for the use of the language and walked away as if nothing ever happened. Logan shivered at that memory and glanced over to Virgil, who had the exact same expression as he did. Logan deduced that Virgil was thinking of the same incident he was.

 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Pat, but don’t you think that hurting Deceit would be a little bit too much? I mean, I’m not complaining or anything-”

 

“Oh, come on, kiddo! I’m just saying that if he hurts any of my kiddos, he’s going to pay big time,” Patton said, kissing Virgil’s forehead lovingly. Virgil just sighed and leaned into it, smiling softly. Patton just giggled and bounced away, leaving Virgil to chase after him; which left Logan to be behind the pack once again. The gesture Patton did to Virgil… it was one that he could never understand. Nevertheless, Virgil seemed almost pleased when Patton did so; was it some sort of action that helped Virgil calm down? Logan knew that it was an act of affection but that was all the data he could get; was there more to it than it actually lets on? He sighed and sped up, catching up to the other two who seemed to be chatting with Roman.

 

Logan was surprised to say the least when Roman showed up but he knew it was only for the sake of the three (Logan himself included) that he decided to even agree in the first place.

 

“I knew you guys would show up,” Deceit said, opening his door. He gave a soft smile that contradicted his usual smirk. Patton nodded happily to that and returned it with his famous goofy one. Virgil just nodded like Patton did but he didn’t smile. Instead, the two fist bumped and Virgil smirked before entering Deceit’s room. The said side took a sidestep and opened his door wider. With his signature smirk on place and his “villain” outfit that he claims it to be, he seemed like a threat; but now, seeing him, in a snake onesie and his hair almost indecent, he didn’t seem to be much of it anymore. “Are you coming in or not?”

 

Roman and Logan were the only two standing outside. They both seemed a bit wary of the situation but Logan merely shrugged it off and entered Deceit’s room. (Not exactly a Logan thing to do but yes, he does it on very rare occasions.) A cry of “Logan!” erupted from the room and they sounded a bit happy. Deceit smiled a bit. “Look, I am going to harm you. I don’t want to talk to all of you.”

 

Roman sighed and entered the room. It was totally Deceit’s aesthetic: it was covered yellow and black from floor to ceiling. Deceit’s outfit was hanging from a mannequin next to the walls, looking as villainous as ever. Roman just chuckled at Deceit’s pets. He could see it coming that Deceit would have two pet pythons. “What do you want us to talk about?”

 

“Right. As you all don’t know, my room doesn’t make me tell the truth,” Deceit started and the others raised their eyebrows at the next phrase, “I’m just joking.”

 

“What… are you saying?”

 

“What I’m saying is this: my room is basically like a truth detecting room. The more lies you speak, the healthier my plant over there,” Deceit pointed to a dormant plant there, it seemed to be sleeping as of the moment, “grows. I always have to speak the truth here whether I like it or not and I want all of you to be honest with each other about your own feelings.”

 

The plant didn’t react as Deceit said those words. Tension started to build up in the room and the others didn’t know what to do about it. They only had two options but it seems like it has been forcefully turned to one by the sound of a ‘click’ behind them. Knowing it was not Deceit, since he was standing in front of them, tending to his small mini garden.

 

“What do you mean, kiddo? We’re fine-”

 

“LIES! LIES! THEY SPEAK LIES!” The plant reacted as soon as Patton said those words. The four was shocked as Deceit raised his own eyebrows toward them. “It seems that my suspicions were right all along, hasn’t it?”

 

“Suspicions…? What are you trying to imply?” Logan asked, his stance shifting into one of being more defensive but he was unexpectedly held back by someone--no, something. Logan twisted and turned but the leaves came closer and closer, wrapping itself around Logan’s body. It held Logan’s arms up, leaving his armpits completely exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Did you really think that I would take care of normal plants just for the hell of it? Nah, I have better things to do than to wait for flowers to bloom. However, the plants I nurture are… how can you say this… tickle plants,” Deceit said, smirking at the other’s shocked faces as the plants latched onto them and mirrored Logan’s current position. “I guess you can say that I’ll tickle the truth out of you.”

 

“H-Hey, I’m sure we can sort this out like normal people, right? I mean, talking things out might be much more of a better solution--”

 

“Oh really? So you’re saying that there are things to talk about after all? Is that what you are trying to imply, hm?” Deceit asked, crossing his arms and chuckled softly. “I know all of your tickle spots, Virgil. I know yours more than anyone else could.”

 

A shiver ran down Virgil’s spine as Deceit used two fingers to lift Virgil’s face up, meeting Deceit’s gaze eye to eye. “Y-You wouldn’t dare. You promised!”

 

“I promised, yes, but… my plants did not.”

 

“What’s that supposed to--” Virgil cut himself off with a surprised squeal. The others just sucked in a breath of how adorable that was. “Y-You bastard!”

 

“In my defense, you brought this upon yourself. All of you did unless you will agree to talk to one another about your problems with each other.”

 

“No way!” All four shouted in unison, huffing and avoiding each other’s stares. Deceit just shrugged and sat on his bed comfily, as if he was preparing to watch a movie.

 

“Suit yourselves.”

 

Roman opened his mouth in protest to retort Deceit’s statement but was cut off by something poking at his side, making the price jerk away and blush brightly. Deceit only gave a cheshire-like smirk and said, “I have been told that you are the most ticklish side next to Virgil here? I’m quite perplexed as to why it isn’t Patton of all the four of you,” his smirk grew even bigger, “still, that doesn’t mean that all of you don’t have a tickle spot.”

 

Roman and Virgil erupted into fits of laughter, shying away from the feathers and leaves the plants had. Logan squirmed violently, jerking and trying to desperately get away from the plant’s relentless tickle leaves. Patton was softly giggling, partially because of the light touches that made his skin tingle but rather, it was because the others looked like they were having such a good time. Logan soon gave up to the binds and was snorting softly and laughing along. At this point, both Roman and Virgil were literally shedding tears of joy.

 

“P-Please stop,” Virgil begged, his voice breaking from all the laughter. Roman made a noise of agreement as they were slowly lowered down. Logan hasn’t broken yet and Patton seemed to be holding himself better than Deceit would’ve imagined.

 

Virgil and Roman watched fondly as the logical trait slowly started to laugh louder and louder. It was a relief to see that Logan actually showed emotions than be the outer sheltered shell he would claim to be.

 

Few minutes had passed and Deceit willed his plant to lower the logical trait and the dad-like trait. Logan collapsed onto the floor as he panted desperately for air.

 

“Have you all learned your lessons?” Deceit asked, obviously amused by how much of a wreck he has made of the four main traits. Their condition looked so pitiful it made his own heart swell with pride. He did this to them; he felt very accomplished.

 

“Y-Yeah…” They murmured softly.

 

Maybe it happened again some other time for other reasons: Deceit would invite them to his room and he would get his plants to tickle the life out of them, it’s not like they wouldn’t mind at all.


End file.
